Universe functions
There are functions and elements of this universe you need to know about. To start off, once you are 2500 ly from the colored regions on the Galactic map, you enter Deep Space, where galactic influence is not enough to support you through Hyperspace, which will result in your craft being instantly annihilated without the right technology, which is a specific type of shield generator (call it what you want as long as it makes sense). Each Continent, island over 25 sq km, and Celestial body has a guardian entity, the guardian entity uses magical powers to attack or defend (guardian traits vary), there are 6 types, Fire, Energy (like in plasma energy), Earth, Storm, Water/Ice, and Dark (Have nothing to do with personalities). The strength of said entities depends on the mass of what they pull their energy from, or in the case of landmasses, area. There are also giant jellyfish with bodies the size of Earth roaming around, their main four tentacles being 7 times the length and 1/10 the thickness, and thousands of other tentacles, 5 times the length of the main body and about 1 km thick, the jellyfish consume any liquid or solid that touches their tentacles, they can consume up to a 4 cubic kilometer mass before the thing being consumed is detached, this counts for all tentacles(beware that a cruiser running into a tentacle will be completely disabled if it doesnt have good enough energetic stabilizers). The jellyfish's insides generate alot of energy, while their outside skin are very good at shielding from energy particles, the tentacles are full of various rare resources, which are really valuable and can sell for alot, with the main being Yulisol, which is used in cosmetics. New Minerals Minerals listed are ones I made up on my own Saganol: '''This substance is mildly acidic and very abundant with very few uses other than illegal chemical weapons '''Degladium: '''Extremely rare and powerful substance used in Exo-Bombs (bombs that can decimate entire cities with a bomb only the size of a watermelon and also extremely powerful missiles that causes the destruction of a 100km radius region on a planet), lethal with just 30 seconds of exposure '''Tyieniaboam: '''A cheap and light metal used as a replacement for anything made primarily of metal, this metal is extremely common, found on almost every planet in large quantities, but is also horrible for the environment and really toxic if consumed, also it is a rather soft metal, making it easy to destroy by the means of weapons of this time '''Surintanium: '''Named after Surintasia, this is, ironically, a type of very dark gemstone that is the rarest in the Universe, a single gem is worth over $500 million! Seriously though, it needs to be called Adrurium, Surintasia is based on the color yellow.... '''Yulisol: '''A rare liquid used in jewelry, can only be found in the tentacles of World Jellyfish '''Alcierium: '''This substance, named after Old Feradia's legendary Alcier Legion, emits high amounts of energy, is used primarily in Hyperdrives '''UganChungdum: '''EXTREMELY toxic and radioactive metal, is really common and if it touches water, iron, or carbon, it will explode with the force of a nuclear bomb, if contained the energy it releases causes its container to explode, was tried for older ships but was too dangerous '''Elyssium: Super strong metal, extremely conductive, named after the Superior Elyssia for its extreme durability and high melting point, although it's only embedded in large amounts in the mantles of planets in the Carina and Trifid regions (as far as we know), mainly huge planets, and also really hard to purify and harvest(mainly the fact that it is the heaviest mineral discovered so far), there are tiny deposits hit-or-miss, on average there is 50 kilograms of Elyssium on an Earth-sized planet Basic Technology Turbolasers are simply turrets that fire off laser blasts, usually used in defense or on cruisers & space stations Laser batteries is what cruisers use to fight other cruisers aside from fighters || Ion Cannons are cannons that shoot a blast that causes electric overloads on a ship, causing some or all of its functions to be disabled or sometimes make an overload so big some parts of the ship explode Two main types of shield, particle shields deflect physical matter, magnetic deflect energy, there are different styles, like Hex Sheilds and stuff like that Handheld weapons at disposal for ground attacks: Blasters, Mega Blasters, all the stuff irl just upgraded, || electric melee weapons, || lightsabers (only fueled by either World Jellyfish core or Alcierium), || blaster swords, || saw lasers, the rest is to innovation Teleportation has been proven impossible, same for practical time travel and apparently you cant travel dimensions ||Dyson Spheres work as many orbital solar panels that channel energy to a collection point ||Nebula harvesters harvest the resources in nebulas ||Planet Harvesting speaks for itself ||Giant bombs are very powerful bombs, there are five main types(ordered by strength), Nuclear bombs, Charged Missiles, UganChung-bombs (illegal), Anti-matter bombs, and Exo-bombs (illegal) The rest is for you to create (|| means that it needs research)